A kiss and a Journey
by iris2312
Summary: Romance with Wonder Woman and Batman. A journey that could bring them closer together or tear them apart. The end of the world is coming, can they stop it? (I'm so sorry my summary is horrible)
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

This is the first time I try to write a fanfiction and it's the first time I write something for real. So I hope this goes well and I hope you guys like it. Please review and i'll try to update often.

Disclaimer: I don not own the justice league characters

(Diana's POV)

Coming back from the mission in Africa, at Gorilla City, Bruce and I both sat in weary silence on the Javelin. The mission had taken a lot out of both of them. They had been sent to assist Solovar in re-capturing Gorilla Grodd, again, and destroying his plans to take over the human world…again.

I found myself asking, "So, how's your shoulder?" Bruce had his shoulder dislocated when he saved me from getting crushed by falling debris thanks to Gorilla Grodd's trigger happy henchmen. "It's holding up" replied the Dark Knight. Several times on the flight back I had found myself day dreaming about the night we spent in Gorilla City, with me patching up wounds and re setting his arm back into place, and then there was…that kiss. A perfect kiss so full of passion and unspoken words, but now he has pulled away again and not in his normal way. Now he just tries to avoid me all together and it kind of hurts, even though I'm used to him being closed off, but I can tell this is different. We hadn't talked much since that night and when we did Bruce kept it short.

"Bruce I think we-" I started.

"Diana we need-" Bruce said at the same time.

"You first Diana." I smiled a bit. "I was thinking that maybe we should talk about what happened that night. I mean now that we are alone and can think about this openly with no distractions." Now he cracked a small smile, which in turn made me smile even more. "No distractions? I think you're plenty of distraction for me not to think clearly" he shot back. I gave a small laugh and then told him I was trying to be serious and needed him to be serious too, which I thought I would never say to probably the most serious person in the universe.

He sobered up real quick and I continued. "I… First off, I need to know… why that happened." I heard him take in a breath and then tensed up waiting for his response. "It happened because I…I had a moment of weakness" he said in a soft voice. "But why, Bruce? I need to know what caused this "moment of weakness." He remained quiet, so I pressed on. "Look... you must know that I… feel more for you than just friendship, that I need… want you more than I should. Please I just need to know, I can't keep holding out for you if there will never be anything to hold out for."

After a few more moments of silence I heard him exhale and say "Diana." I held my breath and felt my heartbeat pick up the pace. "That kiss happened because I had a moment of weakness, caused by me having feelings for you…feelings I know I shouldn't have because of many different reasons." I let out the breath I had been holding and felt my tightened muscles relax, but my heart was still racing at the idea of HIM and his newly discovered feeling for me.

Then after a couple minutes of nothing I asked, "So, what does this mean?" I couldn't help but hope against all hope that he would decide to give this a try, but I remembered who I was talking to and started to feel my hope diminishing. "Having a relationship in this line of work usually results in things not ending well. My enemies could use you to get to me. Not to mention I'm a rich kid with lots of issues, and you're an immortal Amazon princess. I won't deny that I do feel something for you Diana, but I just don't think it will work." With that, I felt like all my hope had been snuffed out like a tiny candle flame, and we had arrived back to the Watchtower.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

(Diana's POV)

As we flew into the landing bay I tried to wipe away the tears coming down my face. I knew Bruce was a difficult person, and that's part of the reason I love him, but it hurt knowing he didn't even want to try a relationship with me, when I know he has the same feelings for me as I have for him.

I set down the Javelin and rose from my seat as gracefully as I could and walked out, without even giving him a glance. I heard him rise and follow me out and decided then that I had to get over him because there was no point in hanging on when he didn't want me to, not to mention it hurt way to much.

As we walked into the control room, I saw the rest of the League members crowded around the main screen. "What's happening down there?" I asked. "Lex escaped again and brought along some friends this time. Don't worry we can handle this. You and Batman get some rest and if we need extra help we'll call for you" answered Superman. "I'm fine I can help" I fired back and gave him my no-nonsense look. Superman walked up to me and pulled me to the side for a moment, "I'm sure you could handle yourself Diana, but I need you to keep an eye on Batman. He doesn't look to good and we both know if we leave him unsupervised he will go off on his own and try to get back to work. He needs to re-cover and since you just returned from a mission it makes sense that you would sit this one out, besides the rest of us can handle those guys."

I sighed knowing this was true and agreed to stay behind. So Bruce and I watched as our friends went down to Earth to save the day once more. Bruce turned and walked into the hallway without a word and I let him. I decided now would be a good time to blow of some steam and headed for the training room.

When I got to the training room I decided that I needed a good tough workout because nothing helps clear the mind like a good pummeling, right? I set the mode on hard, and selected the toughest opponents I could think of, since our training program can give us robots that act and fight the exact way one of our villains would fight. After a while of destroying all the good robots, I sat down and took a long swig of water and worked on my breathing. When my somewhat super hearing picked up the light footsteps just outside the room, I braced myself to face him. A moment pasted before I heard the light tread heading away from the room and let out a long breath. I felt relieved that I didn't have to talk to him, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel the disappointment settle deep in my heart.

****** Two weeks later ********************************************************************

I was on monitor duty with Flash, and he was currently getting us some caffeine. I was facing the screens when I heard the door slide open and close. "That was fast, even for you Flash. What's wrong, we out of Mocha's?" I turned around in my chair laughing, which came to an abrupt stop when my eyes landed on the face of the person who entered, and it wasn't Flash. I drank in the sight of him, the tall lean build, the dark thick hair that was slightly mussed, his strong jaw line, and lastly, his ocean blue eyes. It struck me odd that his cowl was off, but decided to ignore that fact. I hadn't seen or heard from him since that day we came back from the mission in Gorilla City, and the sight of him was enough to keep my mind from thinking things out.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you didn't have monitor duty until tomorrow." He remained quiet but started towards me, with a longing look that was somewhat predatory. I stood from my chair and intended to ask him what he thought he was doing, but I only got as far as opening my mouth before I felt his lips crushed against mine. I froze at first, but then gave into the kiss and gave into him.

His kiss was passionate and hungry, yet I could feel the need coming from him. I kissed him back with as much fervor, which I think surprised him a bit, but I didn't really care. We kept kissing and as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he slid one hand into my hair and used his other arm to wrap me up in him and pull us closer together. We were so close that I could feel his heartbeat thudding against my own. We were so close that I could feel every drop and rise in his body and marveled at the fact of how we seemed to fit perfectly in each other's arms.

All too soon the kiss ended and we were both left breathing hard and staring at each other with a mix of confusion and amazement. I released my hold on him slightly and felt him do the same. "Come to my room later tonight. I think we need to talk." His words came out a bit breathy and so did my ok. After enjoying a few more moments in one another's arms, we broke apart and I gave a small smile, which he returned with a grin. "I'll see you later then" he said. Before he left I remembered Flash and the cameras that are set up all over the Watchtower, and said "Wait, what about the cameras?" He smiled, "Princess haven't you learned by now that I'm always on step ahead?" And with that he pulled his cowl back on and walked out.

I turned back to the screens and noticed a small black bat under the computer; I looked at the screen that was supposed to show the Monitor Womb and realized he had set the tape on loop. I smiled and pulled the bug from under the desk and the screen then showed me as I was now. As I sat back in my chair, Flash came back in. "Sorry, I had a bit of trouble with the machine? Did I miss anything?" I smiled at him and took my drink. "Nothing at all. Thanks for the mocha flash."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

(Bruce's POV)

I was pacing the floor in my room waiting for Diana to arrive and my heart was racing. I couldn't believe what I'd done earlier today. I shouldn't have done it, I wasn't supposed to. There are so many reasons why we shouldn't let this happen, no matter how much I want it to, and God knows how much I want it to happen, how much I love and want her.

I started thinking about what it could be like being with Diana, and all the reasons she was right for me. First of all, I wouldn't have to keep my identity a secret, she would never ask me to give up being Batman because she understands, and she would never be to needy of course thanks to her Amazonian up-bringing. That's not all though, when I'm with her I can forget all the pain and fear, she makes the empty part of me feel whole again, she makes me believe that I can still find some kind of happy ending, and most importantly she loves me as both the man and the Dark Knight.

With these thoughts going through my mind, it makes me want to tell her that yes I'm willing to give this a try, and that I need her because she is the only light in my world which is full of darkness and pain. I want to tell her how much I love her and admire her, of how I wouldn't be the type of man that all women on Themyscira despise, but would be the kind man that would treat her like an equal because she is strong, independent, and smart and I respect her for it. I want her to know that her love will be wanted and returned, I want her to know that she will always be wanted to matter what, and not just because of her looks or power, but because she is good and means the world to me. I want her to know that I want to have her forever and that I want her to have me forever as well.

But no I couldn't think like that. I couldn't allow myself to give in. I couldn't take the chance that something could go wrong and I'd lose her for good. I want to keep her, I love her, I need to keep her safe, and if she gets involved with me I'll probably just end up breaking her heart and ruining any chance I have at keeping her as a close friend. Or worse, one of the twisted, scum bags in Gotham could get to her because of me, and while I know she is perfectly capable of handling herself, no one is completely invincible, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she was hurt because of me.

I had to keep my resolve to keep her safe, even from me, I couldn't let another moment like the one that took place earlier, or the one in Africa, happen again. I have to keep her away even if it kills me to, I can't lose another person. I can't let the person who means everything to me become lost because if I lose her then I lose everything I have left. I can't do this.

As my mind was racing with all these thoughts, I heard a knock at the door and tensed up immediately. I stood perfectly motionless for a few moments, trying to gather my scattered thoughts. Then I took in a deep breath and walked to open the door. "Here we go."

When I opened the door Diana stood there in her armor with a look that held tons of worry and anger. She walked past me into the room without a word and once I closed the door and turned to her, she glanced up from the floor and looked at me. "I need your help Bruce." She said in an almost pleading tone. Then I noticed a single silent tear rolling down her beautiful face. She walked over to the chair at my desk and sat down. She bowed her head and I could practically see her curling in on herself on the inside, even though she tried to look strong. "Diana what happened?" All thoughts of the conversation I thought we would be having disappeared. She took in a shaky breath and said in a barely audible voice, "Themyscira it's….they're gone Bruce…all of them." I was shocked but kept the feeling carefully concealed; I had to be strong for her. I knelt down in front of her and asked, "What happened?"

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

(Diana's POV)

I told Bruce how I had received the message about Themyscira from Hermes, and how he explained that the Amazons were wiped out trying to prevent Ares from helping Hades escape from the Underworld. I told him about Ares and Hades plan to overthrow the rest of the Olympians and then take over the world. Then I told him how the gods needed me to go on a quest for them but hadn't filled me in completely about that, and how they said they would soon send word to me.

As I sat in that chair, I felt a part of me die. I couldn't believe that just like that my sisters, home, and my mother were gone. I couldn't believe that I was the last Amazon, the last of my people. I felt empty; I was numb from pain and sorrow. I couldn't even cry because I felt I had nothing left in me, not even a single tear.

Then the numbness turned to guilt and anger. It's my fault, I wasn't there to protect them, and I wasn't there to help. I could've prevented this or done something but no I was here worrying about myself and my stupid feelings. I felt the guilt and anger rise up and then I lost control. I stood so fast that Bruce didn't have time to get out of the way before I knocked him over and then I started yelling. "It's my fault! I wasn't there because of my own selfishness! Now they are all gone and the end of the world is coming, all because of my stupid feelings that I shouldn't even have for you! I hate myself, I don't deserve to be alive I should be dead, I should be with them! I should…I should be dead." I said the last part very softly because I could feel everything go out from me at that point, I felt the fight and life flow out of me and I was just left with guilt and the ache of sorrow.

I sank to my knees and put my head in my hands, I tried to cry so I could let out some of the hurt but no tears came, so I just knelt there shaking. After a few moments I felt Bruce kneel beside me and wrap an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and just let his presence comfort me, "I'm sorry" I said into his shoulder very softly. "Don't be Diana."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shimmer and was on my feet in an instant and so was Bruce. When a figure started to take shape we got into a battle stance, but now there was two other figures taking form. A bright light emanated from all three figures and when the light cleared three goddesses were left standing, Athena, Hestia, and Hera.

"Diana, we have come to prepare you for your journey" said Athena. Then Hera stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the side of my face in a motherly gesture and told me to sit with her. Athena stood near Bruce and kept a wary eye on his movements. As I sat on the edge of Bruce's bed along with Hera and Hestia, Athena started to speak. "Diana, I am sorry about Themyscira but you should be proud of your sisters they fought with courage and strength, they died an honorable death." Athena's words should have helped me to overcome some of the pain, I was an Amazonian princess, I was raised to believe that dying in battle for the greater good was very honorable, but her words didn't quite have the effect on me that they should have. "Thank you Lady Athena" I answered anyways. Then Hera began to tell me exactly what was expected of me on the quest. "Diana, we wish for you to bring the remaining objects of power for the rest of the Twelve Olympians. These relics will aid us in the fight against Ares, Hades and their armies. We need you to find five objects of power, one belonging to each of the following Olympians, Artemis, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Apollo, and Zeus. I must warn you though that these relics may be guarded. Once you have found all five bring them to Mount Olympus and the gods will handle it from there."

I couldn't help but to ask the one question I was afraid to know the answer to, "What if I fail my Lady?" Hera gave me a look filled with dread and fear, "Then we are all doomed. Those relics contain a lot of power and if reunited with the Olympian to which it belongs the power is greatly intensified. We need all the help we can get Diana." I took a moment to take it all in, if I failed my mission then it would be the end of the world and my sisters would've died for nothing. I had to complete this task with no faults, I had to do it for the millions of people down on Earth, and I had to do it for my people. I looked up into the faces of all three goddesses and said that I was ready to begin.

Hestia then spoke, "You may take one other with you then, but no more for out of fear that Ares will sense you and what you are trying to accomplish. It is easier to hide two than several." I nodded and said thank you to her. Hera then began to speak again, "We, nor the other gods will be able to assist you on the journey, we are all needed at Olympus but we three will leave you with a blessing that should help you along the way." The three goddesses stood together and began to glow with a soft light. Athena came forward and put her hands on my shoulders and said "I Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, give you a blessing, a blessing which will not let your body or mind fail you in battle." She then placed her glowing hand on my head and murmured a few words in Ancient Greek, then stepped back beside Hera. Hestia then came forward and repeated the process but gave me a blessing in which I would be able to find the way, truth, and light in any moment of darkness.

Hera announced it was time for Athena and Hestia to travel back to Olympus. The two goddesses gave a slight bow to their queen, gave me reassuring smiles, and then in a flash of light they were gone. "It is time that I bestow you with my gift" the queen said with the slight smile. As she placed her hands gently on my shoulders and began to chant I could feel a "pull" deep in my soul, it frightened me a bit but I had to trust my goddess. "Wait! My Lady, if I may be as so bold to ask, what did you bestow upon me" I asked as the goddess started to shimmer and fade. When the figure was practically gone I heard a soft voice say "You will know, when the time is upon you" and with that the lingering aura of the goddess was gone.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

(Diana's POV)

After the goddess had vanished, I started to pace the floor and think about how I would have to start this mission. First things first, I had to determine my companion that would be journeying with me. Who am I kidding, there is only one who I want and need to help me complete my task and he is standing right in front of me.

I turned to Bruce and before I could get the words out, he nodded and said he would accompany me on my journey. I smiled and stepped close to him so I could give him a hug but then I remembered who I was with and how he hated this sort of thing and started to pull back but before I could he grabbed me and pulled me to him and kissed me. I don't know how long it was before we broke apart but when we did my heart was racing and I could quite catch my breath.

(Bruce's POV)

I knew I shouldn't have kissed her, I was supposed to tell her this couldn't happen and that I was sorry for letting her believe that we could have something but I couldn't make myself do it. Seeing her broken made me want to fix everything for her and I wanted to be the only one to help her fix her broken heart. I couldn't help but hold her close and try to ease her worried mind. Then before I knew what I was doing my lips were on hers and I was kissing her, trying to show how much love I felt for her. I couldn't bring myself to stop this kiss, it just felt right, and SHE felt right.

Shortly after we broke apart, the alarms went off and we both took off to the Control Room. When we arrived everyone was already looking at the big screen to see what was going on down there. When Diana and I came around to get a better look, we saw what could only be described as Hell break loose on the Earth. "By the gods" Diana said in a quiet voice that showed her fear and awe at the sight before them.

It seemed that Ares and Hades had started to execute their plan on taking over the world. A man, with a tall and slightly muscular build, stood on raised ground, unleashing an army of dead and monsters, which were thought to only exist in the deepest and darkest parts of the mind, upon the city. The man, who Diana had revealed to be Hades, was covered in black armor, with what seemed to be blood, weaving intricate paths across the expanse of the polished armor. He had pitch black hair that was mostly covered with the Helm of Darkness that sat proudly upon his head, and his face was contorted with a scowl, but his eyes shone with a kind of madness that even the Joker could not ever dream of possessing.

(Diana's POV)

Now was probably the time that I had to tell the rest of the team that Bruce and I had to go on the journey the gods were sending us on. "What are those things" Hawkgirl said in disgusted horror. "Hades minions from the Underworld" I replied.

"What's Hades up to and what do they want" Superman turned and asked.

"The end of the world as we know it and the downfall of Olympus, but he isn't the one behind it all. Ares has made a deal with him" I answered.

"Well how do we stop old death breath and his creeps" Flash said.

"WE don't, I have to stop this, it is my duty and the gods have assigned me to the task of defeating the two traitorous gods" I said.

"We can't let you do this alone Diana" Superman stated. And Lantern voiced his agreement along with the others.

"I won't be completely alone you guys, I am to take Batman as my companion, the gods have agreed to this arrangement. Hades has started the invasion, we must leave immediately" I stated in a voice that told them there was no room for argument.

Superman gave me a look like if he were to start arguing again but J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder and told him he needed to let Bruce and I do this. Superman finally consented and then asked, "What do you need us to do in the meantime?" I nodded to him in appreciation and told him that I would need the rest of the team to try and hold off Hades' army, while Bruce and I completed the tasks the gods assigned to us. I told them everything they needed to know about the two gods and what they could expect from them so that they wouldn't go into battle blind, and I warned them that I did not know how long it would take us to get back but reassured them that we would return.

****************** Later that evening***************************************************

It was time for Bruce and I to start on the journey. We were boarding the Javelin when the team came out to bid us good-bye. "Be careful out there" Superman said, and I gave, what I hoped was a reassuring smile and said "Same for all of you." So Bruce and I boarded the Javelin and set off to find the first location for our quest. As Batman flew us down to Earth, I felt fear take hold of me. What if we failed? The world would be lost and I would lose everything I have left.

No, I will not think like that. I am an Amazon. I am a warrior. I am this world's last hope, and I will not fail.

End of Chapter 5

Author note: Please review and from here I'm going to try and pick up the pace on this story because I feel like I'm dragging it out to much so yeah, but let me know what you think of the pace. Also, now I'm going to try and get more into the romance stuff now that the two love birds are on their own and will be spending lots of time together on their little quest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author note: Thanks for the reviews, and I just wanted to say that im making up this stuff as I go along and that I have no clue as to what the terrain and stuff like that is in Greece, im just making up stuff so it fits the story. Also, though I am trying to stay true to the characters personalities, and write them in a way that would be believable, they are probably going to get changed a bit just so my story fits and stuff so sorry if that gets to be a disappointment but im trying __. Also it might take a bit longer to update and stuff because volleyball, dual credit and school things are coming up so yeah._

(Diana's POV)

We landed 100 miles outside of Athens, in a clearing surrounded by a vast and beautiful expanse of forest. Bruce and I decided this would be the best place to start since Artemis is goddess of the hunt, and what better place to do that than in a forest, bound to be filled with animal and plant life.

It was sundown, and I didn't think the forest could be more beautiful than it seemed already. The trees stood tall and proud, the branches were all abundant with leaves that seemed to glow from the inside with a soft light, thanks to the setting sun. The most intricate looking flowers I had ever seen, in colors ranging from pure white and a soft rosy pink, to the deepest violets and richest reds, sprouted from the soft earth. To the left, was a small lake that was fed crystal clear water from a small yet beautiful waterfall that fell from the ravine above them.

"It's so beautiful", Bruce answered me with a "hmmph" that sounded like agreement. He turned back to me and suggested that we make camp and settle down for the night. "What are you talking about this is the perfect time to start searching for Artemis' object. She is the goddess of the moon too, you know. I'm sure that if we wait a while longer something will show us the way." I looked off into the now moonlit forest and added to myself 'it has to.'

****** Hours later *************************************************************

(Bruce's POV)

Diana and I had set up with our backs to the ravine and the lake to our left. We were keeping watch at the edge of the lake and we had been sitting there for quite a while now. In the moonlight Diana looked even more beautiful than I thought possible. Her skin was glowing with the moonlight, her dark raven hair was slightly ruffled with the breeze and her eyes sparkled with the reflecting moonlight coming off the lake. She was as beautiful as or even more so than the Greek goddesses. While noticing these things about her, he also noticed how she smiled softly in contentment at just simply sharing the silence with him. It was then that he knew she was truly perfect for him; she was everything he wanted and needed. He finally came to a conclusion…he would give this thing between them a shot because he finally realized that loving her and getting hurt by her…well it was better than never having the chance to love her at all, and who knows maybe they won't hurt each other like he thought they would. Either way no matter what he was sure of one thing… she was worth it.

(Diana's POV)

We were sitting at the edge of the lake, almost shoulder to shoulder, looking out into the water in comfortable silence, as we had been for some time now. I had to admit that I enjoyed this silence between us; it was relaxing and I felt content with listening to his even breathing, and feeling his presence beside me. To me this moment couldn't have been more perfect… well maybe I did have a few ideas as to how it be even better but for now I was happy with this. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze brushing my skin and slightly ruffle my hair, then I felt a hand placed on top of mine and opened my eyes suddenly. I looked at Bruce, expecting something from him, but he just kept looking out over the lake. I smiled and just as I was about to close my eyes again, after a couple of minutes, I saw a small smile appear on his face, at this I turned back to him. It took a few seconds but he did turn and face me as well, I gave a warm smile and slowly brought my hand up to his face. After noticing that he was not planning on moving away I gently pushed back the cowl and placed my hand softly on the back of his neck. I felt myself give a tiny smile and then I started to lean in very hesitantly, but then I felt Bruce place his hand gently on the side of my face and slide it into my hair, and then I didn't feel hesitant or nervous. I leaned in and pulled him closer to me. I felt his arm pull me up and against his chest, then his lips met mine in a gentle kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever, and I was completely fine with it lasting for forever.

When we finally broke apart and we looked at each other I saw a flash of… something in his eyes but didn't quite catch it because before I knew it Bruce had pulled me to him again and this time started kissing me with more want and need. His lips moved against mine in a demanding manner but at the same time he was gentle, so as not to completely crush his mouth against mine in a hurtful way. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him back with as much need and want as he was showing me. Then I felt him starting to gently push me back towards the ground and I let him. I knew that what we were doing was ridiculous; we were supposed to be looking for a very powerful object that could save the world, not to mention we were on the territory of a virgin goddess who has been known to punish women, and their lovers, for doing things only Aphrodite would smile upon on her own grounds. At the moment though, all I could think about was how I loved this man and how it just felt right when I was with him. I wanted to show him that I not only wanted him but that I needed him too, which was hard for me to admit because I was still a born and raised Amazon princess but with him I thought I would be willing to make an exception. When I was completely laying on my back I noticed his cape had been moved so that I was laying on it instead of the literal ground, then he was holding himself up above me so he did not put all of his weight on me. He began kissing me again, this time it was a bit slower but I could still feel the undercurrent of hunger in the kiss. Now I couldn't help but think that nothing could make this moment anymore perfect than it was now, then Bruce suddenly stopped and whispered that we had company. We both were on our feet in an instant, trying to peer into the darkness that surrounded us. Then from somewhere in the shadows a voice said, "Artemis would be none too pleased with that little show of affection. Lucky for you she isn't here, but now you have to deal with me."

_Author note: There it's finally done haha I kind of had writers block for a while and didn't really know what to do with this chapter so I decided now would be a good time for some of that romance stuff, so I hope it was likeable and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now it might take longer for me to update because like I said school, volleyball, and dual credit stuff are going to be taking up a lot of time so yeah. Also I was thinking of doing a Robin and Raven love story type thing and I just want to see if I should do a story kind of like this or just a simple lovey dovey one-shot type thing, so let me know which one you think I should try…I might do a simple one-shot just because im feeling lazy but yeah. __ Well that's it for now…Bye! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author note: Ok so I'm sorry it has taken a bit longer to update but I just haven't had time so im sorry guys. Second thank you for the reviews __. Thirdly for those of you who know bout greek mythology I know that the mythological stories im throwing in aren't right but im doin it this way for the story so sorry bout that. Also I'm sorry the flashback took a lot and that it's not very good but I wanted it this way. Well here you go, enjoy._

(Diana's POV)

Black mist started to pour out from the dark forest and surround Bruce and I, you could feel the magical electricity coming off the foul stuff. Silver energy started to crackle and spark along the curling mist and then a bright flash of light, a chill, and a voice that kept echoing everywhere, was all she could remember before she blacked out.

################

When my mind had finally cleared the lingering effects of the black mist, I opened my eyes to a beautiful moonlit landscape slightly touched with frost that seemed to make the surroundings sparkle like a bunch of tiny diamonds. After a few seconds I realized the beautiful landscape was actually the same forest Bruce and I had landed in, the ravine, waterfall, and small lake were still there in the exact same place. With a sudden rush of panic I remembered Bruce and searched the grounds worried, but I couldn't find him anywhere, it was like he had just vanished.

"Don't worry Princess your man is safe" at this Diana spun around in the direction the voice had come from, "Show yourself" she demanded. A young woman who looked similar in age to Diana stepped forth from the shadows. She was tall and had a well toned body, with sun kissed skin, long wavy hair the color of honey, and piercing green eyes. "Hello Diana. I figured you would come soon" said the woman in a voice that sounded somewhat mocking and sarcastic, even though she appeared to be speaking seriously. "Who are you and what did you do with my friend?" The woman came closer and I tensed, she noticed my reaction and stopped where she was, which was about three feet in front of me. "I'm not here to harm you Princess nor your friend, I'm simply here because I know of what you seek" she said. "Who are you" I repeated. "Do you not recognize me? Well I'm wounded now Princess, but then again I guess I wasn't around much while you were growing up, huh?" she said with a rueful smile. I looked at her closely and then I felt my eyes go wide with recognition. "Atalanta?" I asked with bewilderment. She smiled, "So you do remember, it's been a long time Princess."Atalanta had once been a very much respected Amazon, she had been an Amazon from the earlier times, back when we stilled lived in man's world. Although I had only met her once and that was hundreds of years ago, i remembered Atalanta well now that she was in my presence again. I also remembered her story as well.

**** **Flashback***********************************

Atalanta had been a young, beautiful, and well respected Amazon. She was blessed with some of Artemis' godly powers and Artemis took pride in her chosen Amazon. Everything was going well for the young girl until one day while she was out hunting; she came upon a young man in the Deep Wild, a forest rumored to harbor all sorts of mythological creatures. The young man was wounded pretty badly with several long gashes running down his torso and thigh, Atalanta was wary of men due to her upbringing but having never actually been exposed to real men and their world and not fully understanding why men were so bad, Atalanta let curiosity take hold of her and she approached the man. He asked the young maiden for help not realizing she was an Amazon due to his distress and consciousness drifting in and out. Not knowing how to respond to the situation and feeling compassion towards the man she lifted the now unconscious man onto her horse and started her journey towards man's place.

As she approached the edge of the forest she paused not knowing where to go now, she supposed she could leave the man there at the edge of the boundary but figured that would not be for the best, this man needed helped now. She spotted what seemed to be an unoccupied home very near them and kind of separated from the rest of the city, she started towards the house. When she entered the house she found the bed and began the task of setting up the place in order to take care of the young man. After she finished she dragged the man onto the bed and began to dress his wounds. As she cleaned him up she couldn't help but notice his lean and muscular body, she tried to shake such thoughts because they were forbidden but she couldn't make herself stop. After finishing up the task of tending to his wounds she took the time to study this man, he appeared to be similar in age(which is about 22); he had perfect olive skin, dark brows that matched the color of his wavy hair, and a strong jaw. He was perfect in every way she could think of; she only wished she knew what his eyes looked like. Putting these thoughts aside she began to prepare a makeshift bed on the floor next to the man, she decided she would stay just in case he took a turn for the worst.

When morning came the man opened his eyes and looked around puzzled. What was he doing home? The last thing he remembered was being out in the woods, hunting a beautiful stag. He began to sit up but gasped in pain when he did so; he looked down at himself and saw the bandages that were surely covering the gruesome wounds he knew were all along his torso. He quickly lay back down and winced in pain. He looked to the side and was startled at the sight of a beautiful young woman lying on the floor beside the bed. He tried to speak but the confusion was just too great so he could only stutter. This woke Atalanta and she sat upright rather quickly for someone who had just been peacefully asleep only seconds ago. "Who are you and how did I end up..?" The man said gesturing to his bandaged torso. Atalanta paused for a moment and noticed his eyes, they were a startling electric blue color, suddenly, she couldn't help wishing that those blue eyes would shine with love and desire for her. She tried to shake these thoughts, but it was like Aphrodite had made this man specifically for her, everything about him was captivating and perfect. "I'm…a friend. And well it seems like you ran into some trouble in the Deep wild."

The man closed his eyes and fell back against the bed with a long and frustrated sigh. "No this can't happen!" Atalanta silently watched the man mutter and curse to himself for a few moments before asking, "May I ask what the problem is?" The man simply gave her a look and sighed. "Tomorrow is the day of the Games, you know the big celebration every year hosted for the best athletes to compete in and the one chance I have at fixing what's left of my messed up life. Well now there's no chance the Games start tomorrow at sunrise, there's no way I can get healed by then" the man said in a voice filled with sadness and lost hope.

"Before I intrude any more so than I have, may I ask your name?" The man gave her a wary look but answered, "My name is Alexander, and yours?" Atalanta hesitated but she sensed no ill will from the man so she replied, "Atalanta…of the Amazons." Alexander's eyes went wide with surprise at hearing this. "I'm not dangerous and no one knows of my whereabouts, you have no reason to be worried" she stated simply. Alexander seemed to relax. He took a moment to study her; she had smooth perfect skin, hair that made him want to run his hands through it, and eyes the color of the forest (his favorite color). He couldn't help but to think Aphrodite had created her just for him, she was everything he could have wanted. Realizing that he was staring he asked, "You do know you could get into big trouble for being here don't you? And the Amazons would have my head if they knew you stayed here. They don't trust us men." Atalanta nodded but didn't say anything else, the two simply stayed put and got lost in each other's eyes.

############

The day went by in a blur it seemed. Atalanta and Alexander had stayed in the house, and talked all day. They got to know each other pretty well, and even though they had only known each other for a short while, they began to feel love for one another. So as the sun was setting and Atalanta suggested she return home for the night, Alexander pulled her to him and gave her a gentle and hesitant kiss. "You can't stay?" Atalanta felt a part of her wanting to go home, she knew it was the right thing to do but she couldn't bring herself to return when she finally met someone who seemed to understand every part of her. She had also promised to take Alexander's place in the completion tomorrow, which started at sunrise. She weighed her options, but in the end she chose to stay with Alex. So that night they fell asleep in each other's arms.

############

The Games began on time the next day, and though many of the men gave her a tough time about trying to get into the competitions she got in. That day she competed in all 10 competitions, and by the end of it, she was named to new Victor of the Games. When she returned to Alexander that evening she told him of the news and for now Alexander's problems were solved with the winnings from that day, just as he thought. As the two celebrated they came to realize how close they had become and how they had actually fallen in love. With this new discovery of feelings the two consummated their love that night. Everything seemed to be perfect for the both of them, but how long would that last?

############

In the morning everything fell apart, when the two awoke, they instantly noticed the two goddesses standing before them. Atalanta felt her heart drop and was instantly frightened. Alexander pulled her close trying to comfort her. The first goddess to speak was Artemis. "You have greatly disappointed me Atalanta. I shared my gifts with you, and ensured a great future for you, and how do you repay me? By breaking your vow to me, having several encounters with men and their world, and the most despicable of all, loving this man. How could you turn you back on your sisters? On your goddess?" Artemis looked at her with a look mixed with disappointment, anger, and hurt. The second goddess was clothed in a beautiful pink and purple robe, and had her golden hair swirled elegantly on top of her head. "Artemis please, look how full of happiness and love they are. Just because you can't experience that with anyone but disgusting furry little rodents, does not mean this poor young girl can't. After all, I did set their paths to love." Atalanta felt her heart sink even further, Could her love for Alex just be because a goddess simply wished it so? No what she felt was true, was it not? She had no idea and that's what scared her more now rather than the seething silver goddess.

"Aphrodite, I should have known you would pull something like this with Atalanta. You are always causing me to be rid of my best Amazons. I will not have it any longer, this is the last time you ever interfere, understand? Or so help me, I will.." Aphrodite cut her off with an annoyed and very loud string of okays. Before the goddess of love disappeared, she gave Alex and I a sad look and sent a swirl of light pink mist towards us, which dissolved into our skin. Then Artemis finally said the words I had been waiting for. "I have no choice but to punish you Atalanta, you broke your vow." With this she shot a beam of silver light right at me and I instantly fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Soon I heard the same moans come from Alex and then all I heard was the growling of lions.

Atalanta was turned into a lion, cursed to be immortal and take her animal form everyday at sunrise and could only remain human for as long as the moon shown in the sky. Alexander was cursed along with her only because of the magic Aphrodite had shared with the two, if not for her the couple would have been forced apart due to the curse and Atalanta would have lived an immortal life without anyone to love ever again. So the cursed beings ran off into the Deep wild and live as the protectors of that now sacred forest, and the relic of power belonging to the very goddess who cursed them.

_******** _**End of Flashback******************

"Come, I will take you to your friend. And give you a place to rest" Atalanta said holding out her hand to me.

End of Chapter 7

Finally done. I feel like I was stuck on this forever. I know most of this was not batman and wonder woman and I'm sorry but I wanted to explain this story just so the story has a bit more. And I'm sorry it wasn't written very well either, I just really wanted to get this one over with though. Well I hoped you guys liked it for what it's worth. Please review. Later alligators!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I'm sorry that I haven't updated as fast as I would've liked, but here you go. I hope you guys like it.

(Diana POV)

As Atalanta led me through the forest in silence, I began to think about all that happened to her and how I was in a somewhat similar place. I was an Amazon princess in love with a mortal man, the consequences for me could be worse than what they were for Atalanta, at least she was allowed to keep her immortality and live with her lover. I felt my heart constrict with fear at the thought of losing Bruce and having to live forever without him by my side, I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't feel complete without him….no matter how much I wanted to be independent, I would always need him there for me in ways no one else would be able to be.

"Hold up", Atlanta's voice cut through my thoughts and I came to a stop at the edge of a drop off cliff, that was right under a huge, beautiful waterfall. I peered down the gaping chasm in front of me and could faintly see a river snaking its way around bends in the ravine. As I looked up from the chasm, I tried to peer through the curtain of rushing water, that was no more than six feet in front of me, but when I caught glimpses of the other side I was surprised to find...well no "other side". I looked to Atalanta who was walking towards the rushing water, "Atalanta, where are we? There is no land across this ravine." Atalanta simply looked back at me, smirked and then began to softly recite an ancient chant. A couple of seconds after she stopped the chant, there was a flash of silver light, which caused the falling water to part, and a land bridge formed across the chasm. I followed the length of the bridge and could now see the other side, it appeared to have a very faint glow to it though, and I decided that the land was probably cloaked considering it was the hiding place for Artemis' source of power.

Atalanta started to jog across the bridge and called for Diana to follow. Diana sprinted to catch up to her and once she had they finished crossing the bridge together and stopped a few paces away from the edge. When Diana looked over her shoulder though the land bridge was no more and everything looked as though nothing had happened. Atalanta saw Diana looking back, "It _**IS**_ enchanted" she told the princess with a slight smile. "I figured". "Come on princess we aren't too far off now. You will be able to see your friend sooner if you pick up the pace, slacker. Your time with those mortals is making you...", Atalanta didn't even get to finish her sentence before Diana sprinted forward and shoved Atalanta while rushing past. Diana laughed as she ran forward, and could hear Atalanta quickly gaining on her. In a couple of seconds Atalanta had caught up to her and muttered a quick insult as she passed Diana. Soon they both stopped a couple yards away from a cave entrance that looked…well a lot better than Diana would have thought, considering they were in the middle of a very old forest. The cave was not the typical dark, musty, wet, or depressing cave you would think of when you were in a forest, instead it was lit, warm, dry, and very big. "Alex? It's me. I found Diana.", Atalanta called out as we stood near the entrance. She motioned for me to follow her as we went further into the cave. As I looked around I saw there was a nice skylight in the center of the ceiling, and there was actually a table with two chairs in one corner. Next to the table a couple of feet away there seemed to be some type of storage area, that Diana assumed held food, supplies, and weapons. There was also a place, almost directly under the skylight, where a fire could be made.

"I'll be right back, just wait here" and with that Atalanta walked towards the back of the cave and took a right. Diana figured that the cave had more areas, such as this, that could be used for other things like a bedroom. After a couple moments Atalanta came out hand in hand with a young man, with startling electric blue eyes. I guess this must be Alexander. Diana gave the man a small smile and introduced herself, and he did the same. "Bruce is in the back if you want to see him. He should be waking up soon… we uhh, well had to put a small enchantment on him because he was being a bit…difficult", Alex said with small smile. "But he will be fine when he wakes, you two may sleep and rest here. The sun will rise soon and Alex and I will have to attend to our duty, but at sunset we will return and we may talk then", Atalanta said. Diana thanked them and watched them walk out into the forest, still holding each other's hand.

Diana made her way to the back room and found Bruce laying on a simple bed, made for two people. She sat on the edge and took some time to just enjoy the silence and the feel of having him near again. A few moments later he began to stir and Diana waited for him to complete wake up. Once he did, she helped him to sit up and explained everything that had happened, including the story of Atalanta. Bruce absorbed the information quietly, nodded, and then looked to Diana. They sat there looking into each other's eyes, and Diana could almost hear his thoughts. She knew he had come to terms with his feelings for her, she could see it in his eyes, which shined with love and the respect he always showed her. She also remembered the way he had kissed her before Atalanta decided to show up, she hoped they could finish what they started then but for now was happy to just be near him and enjoy the feeling of him beside her. She ran her hand over his jaw lightly and then slid her hand into his dark hair, loving the feel of him. He pulled her closer and she turned so she could lay with him on the bed. She took a few minutes to kiss him, and then settled next to him, with her head on his chest. They stayed silent, tangled in each other's arms, and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

***********Later (around mid-day) ******************************************

Around sun high, Diana awoke from her peaceful sleep to find Bruce gone. She instantly missed the warmth of his body, the sound of his deep breaths, and the feel of his arms draped over her body. With this, she rose from the bed and went to the main cave entrance in search of him. As she rounded the corner she came face to face with Bruce, who was carrying a skin flask and an apple in the other hand. "I'd thought you would like something considering you haven't eaten since we left the Watchtower." Diana couldn't believe it had only been a day since she and Bruce took off to find the relics. She also couldn't believe that Bruce had brought her breakfast, and felt a slight twinge of annoyance that he was bringing her food, she was capable of providing for herself, but she chose to feel appreciative instead. "Thank you", she responded as she took the apple and flask from him.

They stayed looking at each other for what seemed like forever, just getting lost in each other's eyes; but then Bruce cleared his throat, breaking the connection, and walked over to the table. Diana followed him and seated herself on the edge of the table, as she continued to eat her apple silently. A few moments of quiet passed and then Diana couldn't stand it anymore. "So…how would you feel about taking a hunting trip? Atalanta and Alexander won't return until nightfall, and there is really nothing to be done here. So what do you say, are you up for a challenge Bruce?" She shot a confident smirk his way and walked over to the chest across from him. When she opened it she pulled out a small, silver bow with its quiver and strung them over her back, then she found another bow with intricate carvings running over the dark wood and handed it to Bruce who slung it over his back along with his own quiver. "Are you sure about this Princess? You do know who you are going up against, right?" Bruce said with a tone of voice that showed a glimpse of his egotistical side. Diana smiled at the challenging comment and responded in a confident voice, "You just remember who **you** are going up against. Then they prepared a satchel with food and some supplies, and once they were done with that they walked out the cave and towards the ravine.

**************** (At sunset) *************************************************************

Bruce and Diana returned to the cave at sunset. Diana had spent part of the early afternoon teaching Bruce the ways to hunting and wasn't surprised to find that he picked up the skill with ease, but what did surprise her was the fact that he almost caught up to her in the little challenge they had going on. She had killed five rabbits and he had killed three. She was slipping up on her skills, she would need to remedy that before they continued any further on the quest, but there was no better place for her to practice than in Artemis' forest with Atalanta.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of tracking game, and resting by the waterfall. It had been a great day, especially the time spent by the waterfall. Diana remembered how they sat near each other and then began to talk and how it was so easy for her to talk to him and feel like an equal but also like a significant other. She remembered how she actually made him laugh, and how she knew she wanted to be the only one to make him laugh. She remembered how after spending hours talking they started to lean in together and then all she could remember was the feeling she got when he placed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her body. The kiss was like a summer rain; it rejuvenated her, made her feel a sense of calm and contentment, and made her never want it to end. She remembered how when he deepened the kiss he ran his hands along her body and she remembered how it felt so right and felt so good. It really was a perfect afternoon and Diana was glad Bruce was there with her.

After they had put everything away and fixed the meat, Bruce sat in the chair at the table and Diana went to sit on the edge of the table in front of him. Bruce placed his hands on her knees and gave her a gentle squeeze. He looked up at her and paused for a moment before saying, "Diana…I just want to say that I had a good day today. It's been… a really long time since anyone has been able to get me to relax and well laugh. I owe a lot to you for that, and I just want to tell you that I…", but he was cut off from the laughter of Alexander and Atalanta. Bruce drew back from Diana and walked a few paces away, before he came to a stop and leaned on the wall. Diana felt disappointment settle in her heart but knew this was no longer the time to think about her personal life, it was time to talk business.

The four gathered around the fireplace to eat and began to discuss what was happening in the outside world and what needed to be done. As the discussion came to a close Atalanta spoke up, "Diana you will need to defeat me in order to gain possession of the relic, I am the guardian after all. You will compete with me in a series of tests, which will take place at moon high tomorrow. I will give you all the information you will need then, for now you must get your rest. Both of you. You may continue to stay in the back room if you wish; Alex and I will stay here." Then she sent us off to the room. Bruce and Diana laid on the bed quietly for a while. After these couple of moments, Diana took the initiative and gently laid her head on his chest and began to fall asleep when Bruce placed his arms around her and kissed her goodnight. Once he did this she started to slip into a deep sleep, but before she lost consciousness she heard him whisper something very softly but could not make out what he had said, then she fell asleep.


End file.
